I'm Always Here
by darkgirl3
Summary: A storm scares Aiden, but Ethan's there for him. Set when they are five years old. I wanted something cute and short. Chapter two is years later with them being adults at about nineteen.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Just A little something for Ethan/Aiden's real life counter parts birthdays Charlie and Max.**

 **Title: I'll Always Be Here**

 **Characters: Ethan, Aiden, Danny**

 **Summary: A storm scares Aiden, but Ethan's there for him. Set when they are five years old. I wanted something cute and short. Also chapter two is years later with them being adults at about nineteen.**

The crack of thunder woke Aiden up, but it was the lightening that got him out of the bed. He took off to the bed beside him which held his twin brother Ethan. He crawled into it pulling the covers up over his head hiding it. He hated storms, but it was the lightening that freaked him out. He'd seen a strike take out one of their trees once and he had held onto Ethan then too. He didn't like loud sounds or the lightening during the storms. He loved the rain when they got to play in it, but during storms they couldn't. He also loved listening to the rain on the roof of their house. Ethan and he got to go to the attic and just sit there listening to it. They fell asleep a lot of the times there. They'd wake up when their mom or dad came looking for them.

"Its okay, Aid," Ethan said smiling at his brother trying to reassure him it would be alright.

They were the same age five, but Aiden was seven minutes younger than he was. At times it seemed like a year or two, but he didn't mind it. Aiden was the best thing that could have happened to him. He hated certain things too so he wasn't going to complain. Aiden was his best friend and according to his mom his anchor. He wasn't sure what an anchor did, but he loved Aiden just the same. They were partners in crime half the time, which he enjoyed. He never once let Aiden take the blame for something he did. He would take the blame if Aiden did something though. He figured he hadn't kept him out of trouble enough so it was kind of his fault. His parents always knew though if it was Aiden or him doing something wrong.

"Make it stop," Aiden complained hoping that Ethan could make it leave.

He lifted his head up some looking at Ethan under the covers using his werewolf eyes to see his twin. He hadn't meant to let them shift, but when he was scared he shifted. It was a reflex reaction that he was trying to work on. He didn't want it to happen at school one day and they get caught. So far as long as Ethan was near he didn't get scared at school.

"I can't make the storm go away, but we can go hide in the closet til it leaves if you want," Ethan offered. He knew that Aiden felt safer with him, but the closet was his second go to.

Aiden nodded vigorously before he got up running to the closet. It only took about a second or two to get there. Ethan took a moment to get them some pillows, cover and Aiden's stuffed wolf. He knew that Aiden would be happier with it even if he had him too. He knew those things about his best friend. Aiden was his according to their mom and he had to look out for him. Aiden was younger and he'd almost died when he was being born. Thanks to the doctors Aiden was fine though so he was grateful for that. Aiden had come out the wrong way and it took a lot longer since they couldn't turn him. Ethan was just glad to have his brother in his life. They were mirrors of each other and it was kind of cool. He couldn't wait to show how cool it was when they started school in September.

Ethan put the pillows down after handing Aiden his stuffed wolf which Aiden had named Wolfie. He had his own, but it had gotten dirty during dinner so it had to be washed before he could have it back. He should have listened to his mom and sat Jacks in the chair instead of his lap. However, Jacks was being washed and he had been lying in bed unable to sleep until Aiden jumped in his bed. He had known the storm would wake Aiden up eventually since it had woken him up minutes before. He'd been tossing and turning anyway without Jacks.

"You thirsty? I'm thirsty, but I don't want to go to the kitchen," Aiden said biting his bottom lip.

It wasn't like there was a rule about going to the kitchen after a certain time. They just couldn't have sweets after nine since they got hyper really bad for five minutes until it wore off. He'd accidently broken the front window once being too rowdy, but his mom and dad had only sighed telling him to go outside to play. He hadn't gotten in any major trouble for it, but he'd had to help his dad with chorus for a week. Right now he just didn't want to go to the kitchen alone or at all.

"They're not cold, but I got four juice boxes stashed away," Ethan said giving Aiden a smile before leaving the closet.

Aiden held his Wolfie as close to him as he could, hugging it. He was biting down on its ear as well as petting it. He heard another crack of thunder, but thankfully couldn't see the lightening. He was ready to call out for Ethan when his brother returned with a book bag. Ethan sat down after shutting the closet door remembering to not lock it. You never knew if the lock would stick and couldn't get out. It happened once while they'd been playing hide and seek with their pack cousin. She'd finally given up getting bored and never found them. Thankfully their mom had missed them and their cousin got in a lot of trouble for it. Since then he had a bag ready, but he had forgotten to put it back in the closet. Aiden had gotten thirsty the night before too so he'd given him the juice from the bag.

Ethan dumped the contents of the bag that had four juices, some other snacks and flashlights too. There were also extra batteries just in case they ran out. He was defiantly prepared like his dad had a go bag for if he got called to the hospital in emergencies. He let Aiden pick the two juices he wanted before getting the other two. He'd drink any, but Aiden only liked grape or fruit punch. This week their mom had gotten grape and orange so he was going to drink the orange.

"I got this too," Ethan said turning on the radio to the first station.

It would hopefully help drown out the sounds happening outside the house. Aiden couldn't see the storm and now he wasn't going to be able to hear it either. They could sleep with the radio on and if he had Aiden beside him he could sleep too. It was going to be easier than trying to count sheep again. The sheep did nothing for him and he wasn't like the three little piggies either. He hated bacon and sausage so blowing piggies houses down to eat them wasn't something he dreamed of. He did love steak and burgers though; put some cheese on the burger and he was golden.

"Thanks, Ethan," Aiden said lying down on his side so he was facing Ethan.

Ethan laid down too pulling the cover up over both of them. It was summer, but the AC was going in the house. The sheet was perfect since their body temperature could run hot most of the time. He liked being snuggled up under cover even if he could get hot. He made left his flashlight on in case Aiden got scared. He wasn't crazy about the dark, but he could tolerate it. He put his arm around Aiden so that Wolfie was between them both securely.

"You're welcome, baby bro." Ethan yawned resting his forehead up against Aiden's before he closed his eyes.

He hadn't realized just how tired he was but now with Aiden next to him he could sleep. He was seriously going to have to shove their beds back together or something. He hated the twin beds they'd gotten for their birthdays. He liked the old bed which had been a race car bed. They'd out grown it and got the beds that their grandparents had picked out. He thought their grandparents were dull as it was. They liked rules on top of rules where their parents were relaxed. They all had times when they were loud as could be because of playing instruments. Their grandparents thought it was noise, which to him was lame. They were his on his dad's side of the family. He didn't know the ones on his mom side and didn't want to according to his mom. He was taking her word on it.

"Night big bro," Aiden said back closing his eyes. He knew that Ethan wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Ethan was his protector, which meant as long as he stuck beside Ethan they would be okay forever. He heard Ethan say night back as he drifted off not being scared anymore. If Ethan said that he was okay then he believed him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Just A little something for Ethan/Aiden's real life counter parts birthdays Charlie and Max.**

 **Title: I'll Always Be Here**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden**

 **Summary: A storm scares Aiden, but Ethan's there for him. Set when they are five years old. I wanted something cute and short. Also chapter two is years later with them being adults at about nineteen.**

Ethan woke up almost yelling rolling towards the edge of the bed. The only thing that stopped him from falling out was the arm that grabbed him. He was still almost panicked from the nightmare he'd just had. It had felt so real though like he had been reliving it from something that had already happened. He caught his breath for a moment before getting up. He knew that it was early in Beacon Hills at the moment, but he needed to know that Aiden was okay. He didn't know why in the world he'd agreed to come here. London was five hours ahead of California. It meant it was almost seven or was seven. He didn't bother looking at the clock knowing it wouldn't matter. Aiden would answer if he called him no matter what time it was.

He'd only thought that Danny and he would be gone about a week. It was almost a month since they'd left Beacon Hills. They had come here to visit Danny's best friend Jackson. Danny had finally managed to convince Jackson to move back to Beacon Hills. They were just waiting until Jackson finished one class he'd signed up for. He hadn't wanted to leave Danny here, but he hadn't wanted to be away from Aiden either. Lydia and Aiden had helped some by coming to London the week before. Lydia meant everything to Aiden so he knew that his brother wasn't going to leave her side to baby his fears for another two weeks. They talked, texted and Skyped the rest of the time, but right now he needed to hear Aiden's voice.

Danny let Ethan go once he knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to hurt his self by falling in the floor. He'd just gotten back from the bathroom so he'd been awake when Ethan jerked away from him. He knew what was wrong, it was one of the reasons that he'd called Aiden the day before. It had been the thirtieth of July which meant it was Ethan's birthday today. Aiden's was the next day. It would have been the first time they'd been apart except for the twenty-four hours Aiden had been technically dead the year before. He'd known that Ethan hadn't planned on being here this long. His boyfriend had done it for him and he had wanted to do something for Ethan in return.

It had taken a while to get Aiden a flight, but when he'd gone to the bathroom he'd found the text from Aiden. He'd been ten minutes from the apartment so he'd gone ahead and unlocked the door. He'd also called down to the desk letting them know to let Aiden up. Jackson's apartment was on the top floor of the building and there was only one other apartment up here. You had to have a key or permission to come up if you didn't live on this floor. Jackson's parents had gotten him the place. He swore it was their way of wanting their son safe even if they weren't even in the same area of London now. Jackson had moved once he'd finished high school, which was in a better location.

It wasn't the best still though and his best friend had been lonely so he'd come here to get him to move back. He just hadn't planned on it being this long either. Ethan hadn't complained even though he'd known he hadn't wanted to stay the entire month. He had thought about telling Ethan to go back the week before, but he'd heard him and Aiden talking. Ethan had said he wasn't going back until he did with Jackson in tow. Jackson was spending the weekend with his parents since come the next weekend they were leaving.

 **~EA AE~**

"Hey why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to drink first. It might wake you up some, Iki Hae," Danny said knowing that Aiden should be there any moment. He had been lying on the bed for about that amount of time. He'd told Aiden to just come in here so when Ethan woke up he'd be beside him.

Ethan smiled hearing his nickname in Hawaiian knowing that he was the luckiest guy ever right now. He still had Danny in his life after everything that had happened. Danny was always loving and caring no matter what was going on. The worst day or best day he was there to make sure he got through it. The worst being the hours that Aiden had been gone the best being getting his brother back. Having Danny in his life was tied because he almost lost him too. He hated thinking about those moments. He leaned over kissing Danny needing his man too for comforting.

"Go before I pull you on this bed and someone might get a show." Danny chuckled when Ethan pulled away minutes later. He didn't think Aiden would want this kind of show if he walked in now.

"Jackson's at his parents' we can when I get back." Ethan said needing something to distract him.

"Like he would care if he was here," Danny laughed before telling Ethan to go. He really had a hard time resisting Ethan. Jackson had caught them plenty of times and once he'd hosed them down. They really were bad when it came to keep their hands off of each other.

"Fine, I'm going." He said before doing just that grabbing his pants. He still wasn't going walk around just in case something happened. He still worried about hunters from the past finding them.

 **~EA AE~**

Aiden had heard what Danny and his brother had been talking about. He had been checking to make sure they weren't having sex before he walked in. He back tracked quickly when Ethan sounded like he moved from the bed. He wanted to surprise him not scare him so that Ethan would try punching him not knowing it was him. It had happened once when Ethan had thought someone was playing a joke. It was when he'd woken up from being dead for those twenty-four hours. He wasn't supposed to be alive now, but he was. He'd made a deal not with the devil, he wasn't that stupid. He made a deal with an Angel that he got to come back, but he wasn't a werewolf anymore. It was strange at times, but he was a guardian now.

He could have come right here, but Danny had thought it was better to go via airplane this time. It was probably since even if he was Ethan's guardian he wasn't supposed to always use his powers for personal use. The Angels didn't think Ethan having nightmares he was gone was reason enough to go all the time. He'd do it anyway like he had the week before with Lydia to get to Ethan if he needed him. Ethan wasn't going to notice he was here until he saw him since he had no scent. One of the perks of being made of pure energy now, but if he through one out Ethan could find him in an emergency.

He got back to the kitchen/living room area just in time for Ethan to come from the bedroom. He waited until Ethan past him before tapping him on the shoulder. He did his best not to laugh when Ethan turned around in a hurry. He just couldn't help it laughing seeing Ethan's face when he turned visible. He'd forgotten he was invisible at first until Ethan's expression.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot something, Iki Hae," Aiden knew that Ethan would get him for it. Danny was the only one that got away with the nickname of calling Ethan little wolf.

"I am not little and we both know that you turkey butt," Ethan said after a moment. He should have known that Aiden would show up in someway. "Way to keep a secret from me," he glared, but there was no heat behind it.

"Yeah, yeah," Aiden rolled his eyes before he moved closer hugging his brother. "Happy birthday bro. You should have known I wouldn't miss this for anything," he had been going to come even if Danny hadn't called him.

He'd taken care of the supernatural problem they'd been having back in Beacon Hills. It was the reason he'd left the week before other wise he would have stayed. He was Ethan's guardian, but he looked after the pack too. He had made Ethan a promise the day he came back. He'd kicked Ethan's ass for almost dying from inhaling the wolfsbane. It was why he had come back to save Ethan's life. He wasn't about to leave Ethan and until the day Ethan died he wasn't going anywhere. He'd promised Ethan that he'd always be here for him and he meant it. He reminded his brother of that now.

"I know, just got worried I guess. You know me and my brain if I'm not sleeping good." Ethan said once they pulled apart.

He had planned on going back to bed, but there was no way he could now. He had what he'd wanted for his birthday here now, his brother. He had never stopped believing in what his mom taught him as a kid. When he was being beaten and tried to be broken. He always knew something better existed out there. Aiden had given him that proof in coming back so he wasn't about to forget it. He just had moments when he was asleep that his brain slipped on the thought.

"Go get dressed for breakfast. I'm taking you out for it, Danny too." Aiden said. "Tomorrow you're going cook me breakfast. We both know I burn the food if I try. Jackson might kill me for sure if I start another fire in here." He laughed because it had only been a little one, but it had been his last attempt to cook. Jackson and Lydia both had banned him from cooking.

"Okay, Danny's probably dressed by now if he knew you were coming." Ethan replied giving Aiden another hug before going back to the bedroom. He was going to have a great birthday after he thought he was going to be miserable.

Things had defiantly changed since they were five years old hiding in his closet because Aiden was scared of storms. They had lost their birth family, taken out two packs that had treated them horribly and Aiden had been brought back after sacrificing his self to save the pack. In about six months Aiden was going to be a dad to twins. He was happy for his brother and his self too because there was a ring in his nightstand he was going to give Danny. Aiden helped him pick it out the week before because he didn't want to be without his other, other half. Aiden would always be his first other half. Danny was a different kind of other half though. He was spending today with both of them.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I know it was short and all, but just wanted to tie the first chapter into this years later. This could also be a sequel to Guardian where Aiden's an Angel in that one come back to help Ethan. I tied this into that story as well. Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews.**


End file.
